


О еде и любви

by Naick



Category: Berserk
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naick/pseuds/Naick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гатс пытается пообедать в одиночестве, а взамен обретает самую неожиданную кампанию</p>
            </blockquote>





	О еде и любви

В этот прекрасный летний день цель у Гатса была только одна – спокойно пообедать в одиночестве. Ни гурманом, ни сибаритом Гатс себя не считал и обычно довольствовался простой солдатской пищей, приготовленной на скорую руку. Но именно сегодня ему захотелось устроить себе небольшой праздник с участием себя любимого, еды и выпивки. В лагере осуществить этот скромный проект не удалось: сначала Гатс долго искал место, где бы не встречались голодные сотоварищи, потом, когда он, наконец, устроился в укромном уголке, появилась Каска и начала печально разглядывать Берсерка. Наслаждаться поглощением пищи, когда тебя самого едят грустными-грустными черными глазами, - удовольствие ниже среднего. Поэтому Гатс, невнятно, но убедительно доказав девушке необходимость ухода, собрал блюда и ретировался.  
Гатс был опытным находчивым солдатом удачи и быстро сориентировался в обстановке. Нельзя устроить обед мечты в лагере – пойдем туда, где нет избытка внимания, пойдем в лес. Правда, в этот день в лесу шла Королевская Охота. Или, по мнению Гатса, пустое времяпровождение глупых дворян, которые даже на лису боялись выйти в одиночку. Вообще-то, отряд Ястребов должен был сопровождать короля и свиту – это считалось очень почетным делом – но члены банды старались всеми правдами и неправдами избежать подобной службы. Только Гриффис всегда находился наготове. Впрочем, у него имелись свои причины. И сейчас Гатс, предусмотрительно спрятавшийся за деревьями (упаси Боже, Гриффис заметит и прикажет присоединиться к охране), наблюдал знакомую до боли картину: на белом коне восседал Его Величество Король, активно изображая интерес к происходящему действу, чуть поодаль в дамском седле скромненько сидела разнаряженная принцесса Шарлота, успешно симулирующая боязнь лошадей, жалость к животным и полную готовность к обмороку, приковывая, таким образом, внимание Гриффиса (это притом, что Шарлота держалась в седле, как амазонка, стреляла из лука с пяти лет, а до обмороков обычно доводила других). Гриффис с преувеличенным восхищением пялился на принцессу, стараясь не зевать.  
Гатс плюнул и отвернулся. Он отошел в сторону от охотничьих маршрутов, присел на траву и занялся приготовлением к долгожданному обеду. Для начала он расстелил девственно-белую скатерть (тайно похищенную из дворцовой кладовой), потом стал расставлять блюда. Да, Гатс действительно решил себя побаловать. На скатерть были выставлены: поднос с огромной кабаньей ногой, поджаренной до хрустящей корочки в собственном соку, блюдо с ароматной вареной картошкой, посыпанной свежим укропом, еще блюдо с салатом по-деревенски, увлажненным вкуснейшим кисло-сладким соусом, горшочек с еще горячим густым супом из экзотических морепродуктов, корзиночка с вареными яйцами, огромная мягчайшая буханка коричневого хлеба с корицей, несколько крошечных рогаликов, гигантский кус сливочно-желтого сыра и, в завершение, бутыль с тончайшим красным вином, бутыль с изысканным белым вином, бутылочка с крепчайшей смородиновой настойкой и приличных размеров фляга с прозрачно-морозной жидкостью, подаренная Гатсу одним крестьянином и рекомендованная им же как Наилучшая Наикрепчайшая Натуральная и Полезная самогонка.  
При виде подобной роскоши Гатс почувствовал себя молодым, легким и очень-очень счастливым. И всё это он употребит один!  
И вот, стол накрыт. Гатс, решив идти до конца, повязал себе на шею чистую салфетку и взял нож в правую руку, а вилку – в левую (обычно, Гатс обходился только ножом и зубами). Уже его рука потянулась к чудеснейшей картошечке, как вдруг на полянку выскочила запыхавшаяся рыжая лисица. Увидев Гатса, она застыла, ожидая от него последнего удара. Гатс смотрел на лису, та – на Гатса. На второй минуте «смотрения» они достигли взаимопонимания.  
– Присаживайся, рыжая, - щедро предложил Гатс. – Всё равно эти кретины потеряли твой след. Отдохни, закуси.  
Лисица фыркнула и аккуратно присела у скатерти, ближе к кабаньей ноге.  
– Да ты ешь, ешь, не смущайся. Всё свежее.  
На лисьей морде расцвело блаженное выражение. Она робко потянулась к мясу, украдкой глядя на воина – не передумает ли? Но тот гостеприимно жевал картошку. Рыжая откусила шмат кабанины, потом еще. Ее не гнали, ее кормили. В своей внутренней иерархии лиса поставила Гатса наравне с собой, то есть очень высоко. Потом чуткий лисий нос уловил аромат супа из морепродуктов. Рыжая морда почти окунулась в аппетитное варево, когда раздался окрик:  
– Ложкой надо есть!!  
Лиса отняла мордаху от горшочка, посмотрела на свои лапы, на Гатса, на ложку, опять на лапы, опять на ложку, опять на Гатса, снова на лапы, снова на ложку, снова на Гатса, еще раз на лапы…  
– Хватит!!! – заорал Берсерк. – Я понял, ложку тебе не удержать. Лакай культурно.  
Лиса вздохнула и вернулась к супу. Гатс съел второе яйцо. Птички пели. Солнце грело. Ветерок бодрил. Гатс и лиса одновременно ощутили необходимость выпить.  
Рыжая устремилась к самогонке. Гатс щелкнул любопытный трезвый нос и перевел его на вино.  
– Градус надо повышать, а то плохо станет.  
Лиса уважительно кивнула, отметив для себя это правило. Прошлый раз кончился поносом. Гатс налил ей белого в плошку, сам он намеревался пить из горла.  
– Давай за нас, рыжая.  
Выпили. Теперь разлито было красное.  
– Давай за понимание.  
Выпили. Очередь белого.  
– Давай за свободу!  
Выпили. Смена на красное.  
– Давай за любовь, до дна!!  
Выпили. В ход пошли остатки белого.  
– Тяф-тяф-тяф. Тяф. Тяф-тяф. Аф-тяф-ф-ф. Аф-тяф.  
– Прекрасный тост, рыжая.  
Когда в желудки переместилось последнее красное вино, лиса подняла Гатса в своей иерархии до уровня мужского идеала, который, в сущности, похож на человеческий: добрый, щедрый, не обижает, симпатичный, пьет, но контроль держит. Она подползла поближе. Гатса потянуло на откровения.  
– Понимаешь, рыжая… Вот, ну чего он хочет? То кругами ходит и ласково смотрит, то увивается за принцессой. Я люблю определенность.  
Лисица согласно вздохнула, поняв, что ловить ей нечего.   
– Я к нему со всей душой, а он… Королем быть хочет. Нет, ну понимаешь?!   
Лисица понимала и подтвердила это поеданием рогалика.  
– Сразу понял, что ты баба умная, понимающая, - обрадовался Гатс. – Не то, что Каска…  
Внезапно на поляну выскочил огромный кабан, успешно оторвавшийся от очередных незадачливых преследователей из свиты короля. Гатс и лиса застыли, ожидая действий хряка. Кабан учуял самогон. Взгляды троих пересеклись. На второй минуте «смотрения» они достигли взаимопонимания.  
– Садись, третьим будешь, - гостеприимно предложил Гатс.  
Кабан хрюкнул и присоединился к застолью.   
– Ну, по глотку настойки для аппетита, - Гатс выложил кабанью ногу на белую скатерть и налил в освободившуюся тару настойку кабану. Тот с отвращением отвернулся от ноги, укоризненно и гневно показав свое отношение к такому чудовищному кабаноедству, но, приняв в расчет несовершенство мира, настойку выпил.   
Некоторое время человек, лиса и кабан молча ели. Потом молча допили смородиновую настойку. Затем всех одновременно прорвало.  
– Я его спрашиваю: «Ты почему меня все время спасаешь?» А он: «Тебе надо знать ответ?»  
– Тяф-тяф-тфя. Аф-ф.  
– Хрю-хрю-хрю-хря. Хря!!  
– Каска чего хочет?! Ну чего?!?! Вот лиса, ты как женщина мне объясни, чего??  
– Тяф-тяф.  
– И думаешь, только это ей нужно? Смешно.  
Гатс и кабан дружно захохотали. Лисица оскорблено доедала хлеб. Кабан виновато смел остатки салата. Гатс ухватил последний рогалик. Беседа возобновилась.  
– Нет. Я те говорю, друг-кабан, все мужики – сволочи. И Гриффис – яркий пример.  
– Хрю-хрю-хрюк! Хрюк!!  
– Нету исключений, нету! Пусть убирается к своей Шарлотте. Я его же недостоин!  
– Тяф-тяф-тяф!!!  
– Хрю-хрю-хрю!!  
– Не утешайте меня.  
– Тяф!!  
– Хрю!!!  
– Вы отличные ребята!  
Все трое в идиллическом согласии доели суп. Гатс открыл самогон. Праздник продолжался.  
– Ну, чтоб нам еще встретиться!  
Выпили. Лисица закашлялась. Гатс и кабан обменялись ехидными взглядами: мол, понятная бабья слабость, куда ей самогон. Лисица начала вожделенно ползти к кабану. Тоже мужик! Гатса пробило на слезу. Кабан допил самогон.  
В этот момент на поляну выехал изящно сидящий в седле Гриффис. Лиса оценила синие глаза, натурально-светлые волосы и попыталась кокетливо фыркнуть. Хотя почему-то вместо этого рыгнула. Кабану привиделось два всадника на четырех конях. Гатс высматривал неотъемлемую Шарлоту. Но Гриффис был один.  
– Я вижу, ты, Гатс, не напрасно прожил сегодняшний выходной. Ты провел его с пользой в отличной компании, – спокойно и насмешливо произнес предводитель Ястребов.  
Гатс подавился сыром, кабан захрапел, лисица выпустила газы.  
– Ты что, нажраться решил!!!! – вдруг издал вопль Гриффис.  
– Решил. Да. Напиться, как свинья. И напился бы, если бы эта свинья не напилась раньше, - Берсерк некультурно пнул кабана.  
Гриффис застонал и отвернулся. Однако не уехал, что Гатс оценил. К тому же инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал, что пора прощаться с новыми друзьями. С ним соглашался внутренний голос: «Гони их, пока тебя Гриффис не зарезал». Шестое чувство поддерживало коллег.  
– Ладно, ребята! Пора прощаться. Спасибо за великолепный день.  
Гатс расцеловал лису и кабана. Рыжая грустно взвалила свина на хрупкие женские плечи и потащила в дремучую чащу – отсыпаться.  
Гатс неуверенно предложил командиру:  
– Будешь ножку? Еще осталась…  
Гриффис устало усмехнулся:  
– Ничего не осталось, горе-герой ты мой. Ты все-таки перепил собутыльника-свина. Пошли домой.  
На следующее прекрасное утро кабана тошнило в кустах, лисица мучалась тяжелейшим похмельем и провалами памяти, и Гатс чувствовал себя отвратительно. И все же, лежа в палатке Гриффиса и пропуская сквозь пальцы светлые мягкие волосы, он улыбался.  
Всех троих – человека, кабана и лису – не покидала одна мысль:  
– Надо бы повторить!


End file.
